


Artistic Endeavours

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Paint, Caleb helps paint Molly, F/M, Fingering, Jester paints her boys, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Tail Sex, Tails, Vaginal Sex, Valentines Smut, bratty!sub!Molly, explicit fucking, never enough tags, shh I’m not late you’re late, soft!domme!Jester, sub!Caleb, tiefling sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly finds some magic colour changing body paint. Jester is very controlling with a brush in hand. Caleb can’t handle either of them, let alone both.





	Artistic Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So as I was saying, Magic Lube Thursday is gonna be a once or twice a month thing.  
> Mollymauk: *tutting* No ambition.  
> HK: Realistic effort assessment! I am not always in a porn mood!  
> Mollymauk: And yet it somehow gets too long anyway?  
> HK: ....... I blame you?  
> Mollymauk: I’m happy to accept~  
> HK: Happy Valentines day! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! All of the fucking. Molly is terrible. Jester is terrible. They’re bad influences on Caleb. 
> 
> Disclaimer: nope I own nothing all is woe

“Caaaaay-leb, stay still!” Jester huffed and slapped the inside of one thigh. Caleb jumped and moaned, his head dropping back onto the pillows. Molly chuckled softly from behind him, his warm grip on both the wizard’s wrists wonderfully grounding. 

 

“Are you being a naughty boy, love?” He purred into the wizard’s ear, making Caleb moan again. His hips jerked weakly, seeking any kind of friction for his weeping erection. Jester slapped his other thigh, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“That’s not still, Caleb,” she laughed. Then leaned down to lick a line of shimmering oil away from Caleb’s hip. He could feel her warmth, a few loose strands of hair brushing tantalisingly over his skin, so close but not close enough. He did his best to keep still for her, toes curling. 

 

“Sorry, mistress.” The title drew a pleased little hum from her and she dipped her brush back into the little pot of oil Molly had found for her, the turbulence of the brush making a dozen colours ripple and glide into each other. The edible body paint tasted of cinnamon, fruits, and summertime, and Jester was more than happy to correct her work with her tongue. 

 

Which did not make it easy for her living canvass to stay still. 

 

A smooth glide of cool oil curled back over his skin, just barely different from the line she’d licked away. Caleb couldn’t see any changes glancing down but this one seemed to satisfy her from her contented hum. She kept going, painting an intricate pattern of whorls and spirals across his hips and lower belly. 

 

Something in the brush flicks suggested dancing flames and embers, the enchanted swirls of colour across the surface flicking from pink to red to gold. But as he’d asked, the shapes themselves were flowers, lilies and orchids and asters. Matching Molly, Caleb had said. It had earned him a tender kiss, a nuzzle of affection. 

 

He wanted more than affection. He’d never suspected this side of Jester, the easy and casual dominance she showed with a brush in her hand. She was usually so happy to submit. But when Molly had handed over the tiny bottle and told her what it was, a wicked gleam had entered her eyes. 

 

And now here he was, pinned between Molly kneeling at his head, holding his hands outstretched and Jester between his legs, her brush dancing tantalisingly across his skin. She sat back on her heels to survey her work, a speculative hum on her lips. 

 

“What do you think, Molly?” She asked, eyes leaving burning trails over sensitive skin. Mollymauk chuckled softly and traced a finger along the inside of one wrist. 

 

“He’s been a very good boy,” he pointed out with a teasing smile. Jester hummed again, still considering. One sharp nail traced a red line up Caleb’s inner thigh. 

 

“Do you want your reward, Caleb?” Her voice dipped low and sultry, almost caressing his name. The wizard squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, panting. 

 

“Please, mistress?” 

 

“I do love that word on your lips,” Molly growled, leaning down to kiss Caleb hungrily. More than anything Caleb wanted to lean up into it, but he’d been told to be still. He wanted to keep being good for them. 

 

A strong hand tangled in Molly’s hair and yanked him back, startling a squeak from him. 

 

“Tut tut, Molly,” Jester teased, wagging her paintbrush at him. “You have to behave yourself too remember.” 

 

The lavender tiefling pouted, batting his lashes at her. 

 

“But he’s so pretty lying there, just waiting to be ravished.” 

 

Caleb flushed between them, unable to help himself. To be called pretty by these two stunning creatures... no, he didn’t know why they wanted him. But the dark thoughts were replaced with open want when Jester tugged a little harder on Molly’s hair, dragging his head back and a moan from those pretty lips. 

 

“He’s very pretty,” she agreed in a sultry whisper, licking a line up the peacock feathers in Molly’s neck before biting down sharply. Molly’s breath hitched, his cock jerking in want. “But it’s time for his reward, not yours. Lie on your back.” 

 

Molly shivered happily, one hand rising to brush lightly across the reddened mark and hurrying to obey. His wrists released, Caleb stayed still a moment longer, waiting for instructions. It earned him a beaming smile and a gentle caress along his cheek. 

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Caleb,” Jester cooed, crawling up his body to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, “so patient.” Another kiss, just the faintest hint of fangs. “Now look how lovely you are.” 

 

Her small hand slipped around and behind his neck, guiding him to sit up as she moved back to give him space. For the first time he could see the full effect, reflected back in the full length mirror at the foot of the bed. 

 

He’d known Jester was a talented artist. He hadn’t expected to see his chest and torso transformed into a garden, delicate lines of paint swooping around the curves of his body. He couldn’t see his ribs anymore; regular meals seemed to have given him a little more padding. 

 

His skin was littered with red bite marks and purpling hickeys, his “punishments” for moving while Jester was painting. Somehow even they added to the overall effect. 

 

He couldn’t find the words. 

 

Jester cocked her head to one side, studying his expression. A smile curled across her lips and she leaned in to kiss him again. 

 

“That’s my good boy.” The gentle possessive made Caleb weak at the knees and he leaned into her, hungry for more praise. Their tongues tangled for a brief moment and then she pulled away, hand still cupping the back of his neck. “Go sit on Molly’s face.” 

 

Molly made a pleased noise, shimmying down the bed a little further and grinned up at Caleb. The wizard whimpered softly and glanced down at Molly before shuffling over, moving carefully around Molly’s head. Molly’s hands glided teasingly up his thighs, drawing lines through the gleaming oils. 

 

Jester giggled, shaking her head and giving one of Molly’s shining nipple rings a sharp tug. 

 

“Molly, for shame. You’re going to ruin all my hard work.” 

 

Molly squeaked and arched his back, tail twisting in the sheets. 

 

“Sorry!” 

 

Caleb hesitated above him, glancing over to Jester in a silent question. She pretending to consider it, tapping the end of her brush lightly on her jawline. 

 

“Nooooo,” she said eventually, dragging out the word with a wicked smirk, “that doesn’t sound like a good apology. You’re going to have to prove it by rewarding Caleb.” 

 

Molly’s head poked up between Caleb’s thighs to grin down his body at Jester. 

 

“I can do that,” he agreed happily, curling his hands around Caleb’s hips. The human paused, uncertain, and Jester waved a hand at him. 

 

“Go on, love. He’s got a lot of making up to do,” she commanded, raking one sharp nail down Molly’s chest. The other tiefling shuddered happily, laying his head back and guiding Caleb’s hole down to his mouth. A pointed tongue flicked gently over the pucker and Caleb moaned, thighs tense with rigid control. 

 

This time a sharp pinch to Molly’s other nipple made him moan loud and long. Jester grinned and twisted slowly. 

 

“Keep going, Molly,” she purred. “Show me how sorry you are.” 

 

Spurred on by her words, Molly ran his thumbs up the underside of Caleb’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Rather than teasing, this time he thrust his tongue up and into the human. The gold stud in his tongue caught on the rim and Caleb squeaked, thighs twitching. Jester smirked in satisfaction, making her way lazily down Molly’s body to settle between his legs. 

 

“Just like that, love,” she cooed, setting her bottle of paint beside her, “now hold very still and make him scream for me.” 

 

Caleb tried to see what she was going to paint on Molly, but it was hard for him to focus. Molly had taken Jester’s instructions to heart, sucking at Caleb’s tight pucker and fucking him quickly with his tongue. The still wet oil on his skin glistened and made his skin tingle with a faint chill, pulling his awareness into a tangled mess. He was so hard, precum dribbling down his cock in a warm counterpoint to the oil, and no one had even touched him. 

 

He didn’t even think about reaching down to touch himself; he wouldn’t be allowed. And that thought thrilled him in little forbidden ways. 

 

He let his head drop back, whimpering as Molly pressed the pad of one finger just below the hole his tongue was busy ravishing. More than anything he wanted to be fucked, filled up and taken and pinned between them, thoroughly owned. 

 

The occasional hiss or squeak from between his legs hinted that Jester was still playing with Molly, “punishing” him with quick tugs or a sharp bite. He hadn’t realised how badly she’d want to mark the pair of them up. 

 

Below him, Molly was in his own personal heaven. He had a job to do, a lovely wizard to ravish, and a lovely cleric interspersing slick lines of paint with sly scratches. It made his skin tingle the way a new tattoo did, fire burning just below the surface and melting directly into want at his cock. 

 

A thought occurred and he smiled against Caleb’s skin. 

 

Down between Molly’s legs, Jester paused as the spade head of Molly’s tail began to stroke its way lazily up her thigh. She raised a brow, a slight smirk on her lips. She’d always known Molly was a bratty sub, and playing for domination suited her mood just fine. 

 

She pretended not to notice, spreading her legs a little wider and leaning closer, letting her breath huff across the new lines of paint on Molly’s chest. It would be so easy to lean up just a little more, to lick a stripe up Caleb’s cock and suck him into her mouth. But he had a different reward for now, and she had work to do. 

 

Molly shivered in anticipation as his tail crept closer, doing his best to work Caleb into a quivering mess above him. When would she stop him? The tip of his tail dipped gently between her legs, brushing over her wet folds. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Caleb keened above him and Molly worked another finger into him, his whole focus split between the two ends of his body. Barely feeling anything between. 

 

He found Jester’s clit, tickling over it and humming when he felt her shins press at his thighs, her legs spreading wider. When was she going to say no? Tell him off, give him a little more pain to enjoy? He reached a little lower, pressing through her lower lips to glide across her entrance. 

 

A breathy sigh and little giggle were barely audible between Caleb’s moans and the wet sounds of Molly’s own tongue slurping across Caleb’s ass. Jester rocked down onto the slender spade head, taking him into her just a little. 

 

Molly hissed softly and slipped a second finger into Caleb, holding him open to tickle the tip of his tongue over the rim. She was so fucking wet, so hot around him, not giving him what he wanted. He pressed a little further into her, stroking his free hand possessively over Caleb’s ass cheeks. The wizard was falling apart above him, shuddering and entirely unaware of the power games. 

 

Jester hummed in satisfaction as Molly’s tail pressed inside, flexing her muscles to squeeze just a little before returning her attention to her work. Her brushwork was quick and sure, her brows furrowing in concentration as she watched Caleb critically. His cheeks were flushed, mouth hanging open prettily as he squirmed, pressing down onto Molly’s talented tongue. 

 

She cocked her head, considering. He’d be so pretty with a pair of gold barbells of his own, or maybe a pair of clamps. Something she could hook a chain on and tug to make his back arch. The flared tip of Molly’s tail slid all the way inside her, so slick from her need that it barely took any effort. She rolled her hips absentmindedly, adding a few lines of paint to Molly’s chest. 

 

“Fuck him harder, Molly,” she demanded, slapping the blood hunter’s hip sharply, “he’s not nearly close enough.” 

 

Molly drew his mouth from Caleb’s hole just enough to yell some obscenities in Infernal and she giggled, raking her nails down his chest just sharp enough to score red lines. A drop of blood leaked from the end of one, dragging a low moan from Molly’s chest. 

 

To his credit, Molly got straight back to work, pressing two fingers deep into Caleb and searching out his prostate. Caleb whimpered, rocking himself down onto Molly’s fingers. Being discussed so casually sent a twinge right down to his balls, even not knowing quite what she wanted. 

 

He wanted to be good for her, for both of them, but he hadn’t been told to keep still or if he could move. And she wanted him close, wanted him ready to come. Molly was damned good at pulling that out of him. 

 

Molly himself was a little distracted, trying to work two different bodies to pleasure at once. Jester was ignoring him! It was almost enough to make him doubt his own prowess. But she wanted Caleb close to coming so he couldn’t focus too much on fucking her with his tail. And Caleb was being such a deliciously good boy. 

 

Giving up on Jester for now, he let out a startled squeak when a sudden sharp ring of teeth closed around one erect nipple. 

 

“I didn’t say you could stop fucking me, Molly,” she purred, laving her tongue over the red mark. Fuck, he could fall in love. 

 

A submissive little noise slipped from Molly’s throat as he settled into the bed, spreading his legs further and arching his hips to give his tail better access to her dripping core. At the same time, he worked a third finger into Caleb, wringing a string of Zemnian curses from the wizard. 

 

Jester’s lashes fluttered shut at his renewed attentions, a satisfied grin stealing across her lips. She took just a moment to enjoy it, Molly’s talented tail stroking her inner walls expertly. Occasionally he brushed past her gspot, but didn’t push. Not yet. 

 

She needed to focus on her painting. It was almost finished, and there was just one thing left. 

 

Violet eyes snapped open, focusing in on Caleb’s face. His hair was mussed across it, sticking to the sweat on his skin. Beautifully debauched, lips red from being bitten, parted in a silent moan. 

 

Silent. 

 

Jester liked a lot of noise. 

 

Bracing both hands on either side of Molly’s chest, she gave in to temptation and licked a line up Caleb’s cock. Another startled curse rewarded her and when she looked up lust darkened blue eyes were fixed on hers. Grinning like a particularly self satisfied cat, she placed a kiss on the head of his cock. 

 

“That’s more like it. Let me hear what he’s doing to you, precious. I need to know if Molly’s doing a good job, after all.” 

 

Molly hummed an agreement into Caleb’s ass, making the wizard whimper and clutch impotently at his thighs. With no easy handholds available it was the best he could do. Jester regarded him thoughtfully for a moment and reached up, tousling his hair a little more. 

 

“You’re so pretty for me,” she sighed happily, slipping her thumb into his mouth. Caleb began sucking at once, inarticulate little gasps and moans muffled by the digit. Jester let him keep it a while, rocking it in and out a few times before pulling away. His noises were just too pretty to miss. 

 

Molly’s tail pressed sharply against her gspot and she squeaked, clenching reflexively around him. A wicked grin stole back across her face and she raked her nails down both sides. 

 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you, love,” she purred, shuffling back down to finish her masterpiece. At his waist she paused and glanced down, trailing the solid end of her brush up the underside of his cock, catching briefly on each of the piercings. 

 

Molly whimpered and bucked, precome leaking from the head of his cock. His tail worked a little faster, pressing deeper into Jester and making her back arch. 

 

“Oh yes... that’s good,” she panted, the end of the spade tip now ticking across her gspot with each thrust. It took an effort to force her attention back to her art. So close to being finished now, and Caleb was being just perfect, all flushed and pretty and wanton as a string of soft noises and begging slipped from his lips. 

 

Clenching down on Molly’s tail, partially to keep him still and partially because it felt so damn good, Jester shoved her hair out of her face and kept painting. Her hand shook a little and she hissed, biting the webbing between thumb and forefinger of her other hand for a distraction. A few more lines... 

 

She finished just as Caleb cried out, every muscle in his body tightening as an orgasm slammed through him. Lines of white spilled across Molly’s chest, spattering the painting and Jester collapsed backwards into helpless giggles. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Caleb panted, falling sideways off of Molly’s face and curling down along Molly’s body to stay on the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

 

Still giggling weakly, Jester curled around Molly’s thigh to stroke her fingers through his hair. 

 

“You did so good, Caleb,” she purred, pressing her forehead to his, “I’m so proud of you.” Deep blue eyes locked onto hers, searching for any kind of annoyance or upset. Finding none, the tension slipped from Caleb’s shoulders and a pleasure hazed smile curled his lips. 

 

“Ja?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You two are painfully cute,” Molly declared, propping himself up on his elbows to grin at them, “I could almost feel left out.” 

 

“Hush you,” Jester laughed and slapped the side of his hip with her tail. Molly’s tail slipped from her dripping cunt and he brought it to his lips, looking at Jester from under his lashes and sucking on the tip. 

 

“But I want to play too.” 

 

The other tiefling hauled herself up with a dramatic sigh, the grin not slipping from her lips. 

 

“Do you want to look at my painting first?” 

 

“Yes please,” Molly replied coyly, sitting up and leaning around her to get a look in the mirror. Caleb sat up too, forcing the lethargy from his limbs. As expected, the finished painting turned him bright red. 

 

Jester had painted him on Molly’s torso. Not just him; him straddling Molly’s own face, fully erect and utterly debauched. She hadn’t quite replicated the patterning of flowers she’d painted onto Caleb, but all the love bites were there, shimmering lazily from red to gold. 

 

A hand rose slowly to touch his hair, unable to fully believe it was the same flowing mane Jester had painted. It felt like a tangled mess. Caleb wasn’t sure quite how it looked so glamorous sprawled across Molly’s chest. 

 

Molly snickered and swiped a finger through one of the spurts of come. 

 

“I think Caleb really added to the effect,” he declared, licking his finger clean. Jester laughed and tugged him in for a brief kiss before turning to Caleb. For the first time she seemed a little uncertain. 

 

“What do you think?” She asked shyly. 

 

In all honesty, Caleb wasn’t sure what he thought. He waved a hand towards the painting. 

 

“Is that... how you see me?” He asked weakly. Jester and Molly both glanced towards it then back to him. 

 

“Not all the time?” Molly offered a little uncertainly, then grinned again. “Not that I’d mind seeing you like this all the time.” 

 

“I mean, it’s not just like we only see you for sex?” Jester said slowly, feeling her way through the sentence. She was beginning to worry, and Caleb pulled out a smile quickly to reassure her. 

 

“You make me look beautiful, Jester,” he murmured, one hand tracing idly over Molly’s hip. A smile blossomed across her face and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

 

“I think you are beautiful,” she told him happily. Caleb glanced away, a little overwhelmed. Molly caught his eye and grinned, tossing himself back onto the sheets. 

 

“Have I been good enough for my reward, mistress?” He called playfully, effortlessly bringing Jester’s attention back to him. She laughed and crawled up his body, biting at his lips. 

 

“I don’t know, you didn’t make me come yet,” she teased, straddling one of his thighs. Paint smeared across both their bodies and Molly made a faux wounded noise. 

 

“You’re ruining my pictures,” he pouted, hands coming automatically to her hips. 

 

“I made them,” Jester pointed out, tracing her fingers over his jawline. Glancing over a shoulder, she beckoned Caleb in. “What do you think, love?” 

 

Caleb managed a soft smile, turning on the bed to lay himself along Molly’s side. Soft fingers reached between their bodies and traced slowly up the ladder of piercings on Molly’s cock. The tiefling keened under his touch, his dick jerking in interest. 

 

“He doesn’t seem all that desperate,” Caleb murmured, pressing his lips to Molly’s cheek. The back of his knuckles skimmed the soft curves of Jester’s stomach and she giggled. 

 

“That’s a good point. Do you not think we’re sexy, Molly?” She cooed, her hand slipping down to curl around his shaft. Molly hissed and bucked into their touches. 

 

“I’m still hard, aren’t I?” He protested, want bleeding into his voice. Jester laughed and brushed her fingers along Caleb’s hand instead. 

 

“But I don’t want you hard, Molly. I want you begging.” She took Caleb’s hand, guiding him to swipe his fingers through some of the lines of paint and leading him down between Molly’s legs. Rolling onto her side to be out of the way, she aligned her fingers along Caleb’s to press the tips against Molly’s hole. 

 

“Stretch him out for me, precious?” She asked, a coy smile on her lips. Caleb returned the smile, sinking easily back into a space of warm obedience. It was so much easier to follow. So nice to let himself go and focus only on what they wanted from him. He pressed another kiss to Molly’s cheek, sliding closer to press the painted skin of his chest to Molly’s side, his softening cock to Molly’s hip. 

 

“Yes, mistress,” his lips brushed Molly’s skin with each word as he pressed the tip of one finger slowly, teasingly in. A little payback. Molly shivered and groaned, fully aware of what Caleb was doing. 

 

“You’re mean,” he huffed, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the bed to give Caleb better access. Caleb chuckled softly. 

 

“He thinks I’m mean, mistress,” he reported to Jester, enjoying the thrill of submission with the word. Jester grinned, her own fingers trailing through the lines of paint and come on Molly’s chest. 

 

“That doesn’t sound like you,” she laughed and pressed her fingers into Molly’s mouth. He sucked them obediently, one hand leaving Jester’s side to curl around Caleb’s shoulders and rest on the human’s hip. Not pressuring him to go on, or looking for more; just holding him close. 

 

It was lovely to be so wanted. 

 

Caleb rewarded him with a finger, a little less slick than he might have preferred, but Molly seemed to love it. Just a hint of drag as he pressed past the tight ring of muscle made him shudder and suck harder at Jester’s fingers. She rocked them in and out slowly, fucking his face. 

 

“This is much better,” she hummed with a teasing grin. “You’re doing very well, Caleb. Give him a little more.” 

 

The wizard hesitated for a moment, glancing around for the pot before withdrawing his hand. Molly whined around Jester’s fingers and tried to chase it, raising his hips and pressing his thigh against Jester’s wet heat. She pushed her fingers further down his throat, her eyes fluttering momentarily closed in pleasure. 

 

Caleb meanwhile had given up on the paint and wiped his fingers through the lines on Molly’s hip again, tantalisingly close to his cock. When he had a reasonable coating he reached down and pushed two straight into Molly. The tiefling’s back arched as much as he could under Jester, a stifled gasp cut off by her hand. 

 

She pulled her fingers out of his mouth, grinning. 

 

“Are you ready to beg now, pet?” She asked coyly, trailing the wet digits down his jawline. Molly considered it for a moment and grinned, his hand sliding down to grab her ass. 

 

“To beg him to fuck me, or for me to fuck you?” 

 

Jester reached down to tug on one of his nipple rings, her tail curling around his cock to slowly stroke it. Molly’s back arched, his lashes fluttering shut. His hands squeezed reflexively on Jester’s ass and Caleb’s hip, using them to ground him. 

 

Jester gave Caleb a sweet smile. 

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to fuck him, love?” Her tail twisted slowly between two bars in the ladder, making Molly whimper. Caleb glanced down, calculating. 

 

“Nein, mistress,” he decided, shaking his head a little regretfully. If he wasn’t hard again yet, it probably wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t worry too much about it though; Jester usually had a solution. 

 

And indeed she didn’t pause, walking her fingers lazily across Molly’s chest. 

 

“What do you think, pet? Would you like glass or steel?” She flicked one of his gleaming nipple rings to draw another hiss from him. He did his best to think about it. 

 

Caleb made it as hard as possible, scissoring his fingers and searching for his prostate. He wanted to be good for them; Molly had been very, very good to him. And he was so beautiful squirming and panting, rocking down onto Caleb’s fingers. The smile Jester gave him set a warm, pleasant tingle under his skin. 

 

Molly took it well, keening softly as his tail wrapped around Caleb’s wrist. Not the one fucking him. Then Caleb might have slowed down.   But he clung to his partners, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure sparked through him. 

 

“Moooo-lleeee,” Jester called teasingly, flicking one nipple and startling a whimper from him. “I need your answer for poor Caleb.” 

 

“He’s... doing fine with his fingers,” Molly gasped, cracking open one red eye to peer between them. A warm smile blossomed over Caleb’s lips unbidden and he pressed a little further, twisting his wrist to stroke across a spongy little bundle of nerves. 

 

Molly keened, toes curling and tail tightening on Caleb’s arm. Jester tutted at him, giving his nipple another flick. 

 

“Of course he is. Don’t sound so surprised, Caleb’s always a good boy aren’t you Caleb?” 

 

Ducking his head a little to hide his blush, Caleb smiled against Molly’s skin. He couldn’t quite match either of their theatrics but he couldn’t help the flush of warmth whenever they got going. A soft hand rustled his hair and he peeked up to see Jester smiling fondly at him. 

 

“You wanna fuck him even better, Caleb?” 

 

Caleb nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Molly’s shoulder. 

 

“Tell me what you need,” he whispered and pressed a third finger into the squirming tiefling. Molly whined and flexed around him. 

 

“Glass,” he panted, sharp nails digging into Caleb’s hips. Jester rolled off the bed and Molly snatched after her, calling plaintively as her tail slid from his dick. 

 

“Be patient!” She called back, laughing, digging in her bag for her toys. “I’ll ride you while Caleb fucks you!” 

 

“‘M not going to last for that!” Molly whined, giving Caleb his very best puppy eyes. Caleb leaned up to kiss his nose, stroking his fingers over Molly’s prostate again. 

 

“You had better,” he pointed out softly, “she won’t be very happy if she’s left unsatisfied.” 

 

Molly squirmed on his fingers, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“Then you’d better stop that,” he panted, a sly grin tugging across his sweaty face. Caleb grinned back and kissed him tenderly. 

 

“But my mistress has told me to reward you,” he told Molly in his very best innocent voice. “I would be in soooooo much trouble if I stopped.” His fingers slid in deeper and Molly whined, his back arching. 

 

“You’re awful,” Molly whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut again. 

 

“No, Molly,” Caleb purred, a hint of a chuckle in his voice, “I’m a very good boy. Remember?” He spread his fingers wide and Molly swore loudly and clutched at his shoulders. 

 

“FUCK yes you’re so good love, please...” 

 

“Is he begging?” Jester asked cheerfully, waving a curved glass dildo over her head in triumph as she returned to the bed. Caleb smiled up at her and withdrew his fingers from Molly, earning another whimper. 

 

“Yes, mistress.” 

 

“That’s my good boy,” Jester purred, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead and the toy into his hand. She’d brought the regular oil as well, so Caleb set to slicking up the smooth glass. 

 

Neglected between them, Molly whined and pushed himself up on his elbows once more. 

 

“You two are being mean,” he pouted, batting his lashes at them, “you can’t just stop!” 

 

Caleb and Jester exchanged looks, a shared wicked grin spreading across their faces. 

 

“Well, I was going to start fucking you,” Caleb pointed out, trailing the slick head of the toy up Molly’s inner thigh. 

 

“But you’re being very rude,” Jester agreed and stroked her fingers through Caleb’s hair. “What do you think, precious?” 

 

“I think he is being selfish, mistress.” Caleb ducked his head submissively, pressing into her touch. “And he hasn’t even made you come.” 

 

“Not for lack of trying!” Molly squawked, his panic rising with the corners of Jester’s mouth. 

 

“Do you think I’m being too good to him?” She asked Caleb, her voice dangerously sweet. Caleb pretended to think about it, rubbing the slick glass dildo over Molly’s balls. 

 

“I think you forgot to take care of yourself because you were taking care of us,” he said slowly. Molly whimpered and spread his legs wider, raising his hips to try and guide Caleb to his needy hole. Caleb let the toy play over the rim and pulled back when Molly tried to penetrate himself. 

 

Jester laughed and leaned over Molly to kiss Caleb slowly, pulling back just enough to give the other tiefling a show. 

 

“And how should I take care of myself?” She asked in a low purr. Her hand traced from his hair down his arm to his wrist, guiding the toy from Molly’s ass down between her own legs. “Shall I have you fuck me instead, love?” 

 

Caleb swallowed, pressing the toy gently to her skin. 

 

“If you would like me to, mistress.” 

 

Molly squirmed between them, his hands rising to grip Jester’s hips and squeeze gently. 

 

“Please, mistress,” he begged, giving her his very best puppy eyes, “please let me fuck you? I’ll be good, I promise?” He wasn’t trying particularly hard to keep the laughter from his voice, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

 

She tossed a leg over his hips, her knee stroking against Caleb’s as he rose up to his own knees, shifting around behind her for a better angle on Molly. Jester flexed her thighs, rocking her wet heat over Molly’s thick cock. 

 

“Do you think you deserve to fuck me?” Her voice was low and sultry as she leaned over him, her hair falling around her face as she stroked across his cheek. Molly’s hands snuck cheekily around to grab her ass, pressing her down onto him. 

 

“Yes?” He tried, giving her his best grin. Jester giggled and swatted his cheek lightly, then reached down between their bodies to grip his cock. 

 

“You’re going to have to work for it if you want Caleb to fuck your ass,” she told him cheerfully, her tail tracing up Caleb’s side to curl around the back of his neck in a lazy hug. Molly nodded eagerly, pushing himself up into her hand. 

 

“I promise, mistress,” he teased, leaning up to try and kiss her. Jester allowed it for a moment, then splayed one hand in the middle of his chest and shoved him effortlessly down onto the bed. He whimpered again, rocking his hips up. 

 

“Go on then,” she purred, steadying Molly’s cock and sinking down onto it in one smooth motion. Molly’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned, thrusting up to bury himself balls deep inside her. 

 

At once he brought one hand from her ass around to rub over her clit, intent on doing as she’d said. Jester was hot, wet, and fucking glorious around his shaft, but his ass was still stretched wide and aching to be filled. 

 

The cleric sat up and leaned back into Caleb’s steadying warmth behind her. Her head rested easily on his shoulder and she rolled her hips lazily and languidly. 

 

“Touch me,” she purred, turning her head to kiss up the side of his neck. In an unusually wicked moment, Caleb set the slick dildo down on the paint smeared mess on Molly’s stomach to free his hands. 

 

Molly whined again, abs flexing as he began thrusting, rubbing at Jester’s clit as he fucked her. 

 

Caleb ignored him, one hand curling over Jester’s thigh while the other wrapped around her to gently squeeze her breast. She was almost as paint covered as her boys now, shimmering colours dancing across the oils on her skin as she moved lazily with Molly. 

 

A low moan slipped from her throat and she closed her eyes to savour the sensations. The ridges of piercings along Molly’s cock rubbed tantalisingly over her inner walls, stretching her out almost as wide as his tail had. His hands were hot on her ass and clit, easily rekindling her arousal. 

 

Caleb’s hands were lovely too, large and moving slowly, sensually over her skin. He took her weight easily, supporting her while Molly fucked her. Her back arched as he massaged her breasts, sucking and nuzzling up her neck. 

 

Molly was doing his best to be good, trying to focus on her to make her come quickly and get his reward. It had been a while since he’d been pushed this far, brought to the edge and backed off over and over. 

 

It was wonderfully freeing; all he had to think about was pleasing her. And Jester was nothing if not vocal in her wants, her moans becoming louder as he angled deeper. 

 

“Oh fuck... more like that,” she panted, her nails raking down his chest. Molly’s head fell back and he groaned, bucking harder into her. 

 

“Please... fuck, Jester, please... tell Caleb to fuck me,” he gasped, his tail tangling through his own hair and yanking as need built. 

 

Jester hissed through her teeth, rocking down faster onto his cock. 

 

“Beg me,” she growled, clenching her cunt around him. Molly swore, the nails on his free hand digging into her ass. 

 

Caleb couldn’t tear his eyes from them, so close and utterly lost in watching them fall apart. He ached to give Molly what he wanted, but he couldn’t; not until Jester told him to. All he could do was hold her, bury his face in her neck and try and pull her to completion. 

 

“Please!” Molly choked out, his thumb rubbing frantic circles over Jester’s clit, “Fuck, please Jess! I need it, need to be fucked, need to come, please!” 

 

“Tell me how much you need it,” Jester snarled, her tail curling possessively around Caleb’s thigh. Molly keened, tossing his head back and baring his throat. 

 

“Fucking hell Jester! Please, I need it, need it so badly. Haven’t I been good? Been so good, please, I need to come!” 

 

Caleb’s hands were shaking, need and want tangling inside him. He gripped Jester tighter, hiding his face in her hair. Her horns scraped over his forehead gently, keeping him grounded. He’d never wanted to get hard more in his life. 

 

“Do it!” Jester gasped, and Caleb snatched for the dildo. Most of the oil had dried or been rubbed off on Molly’s skin, but Molly didn’t seem inclined to wait either. 

 

The glass slid into his ass less smoothly than it otherwise would, the friction sparking a stream of curses. Molly thrust uncontrolledly into Jester, both hands moving to grip her hips as he pumped into her, doing his best to push her over before succumbing. 

 

Jester whimpered at the loss of the hand on her clit and Caleb reached around blindly, seeking it out while fucking Molly furiously with the other hand. They needed him, both of them, and when Jester screamed her orgasm and took Molly with her he collapsed with her, pulling her back to rest on his chest on the bed beside the other tiefling. 

 

Molly whined again as she slid off his cock, the dildo abandoned in his ass. He wasn’t inclined to remove it just yet, but rolled laboriously onto his side to toss an arm over Caleb and tug them both into his arms. 

 

The sheets were pretty efficiently destroyed between bodily fluids, lube, and paint, but Molly and Caleb had slept in worse. Jester was far too happy to be snuggled in the middle to risk moving and lose the coveted spot. 

 

“That was amazing,” Molly declared into the quiet, drawing sleepy chuckles from his companions. 

 

“Thank you for the paint,” Jester giggled, her fingers playing lazily through his hair. He pressed a kiss to her temple and leaned over her to find Caleb for another. 

 

“My pleasure, love. Thank you for fucking me, Caleb.” 

 

Caleb took one look at his teasing grin and poked a finger into his mouth. 

 

“You’re welcome, Molly.” 

 

Molly sucked on his finger suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. Caleb couldn’t help a tired chuckle. 

 

“If I didn’t get hard watching that I may never get hard again. You’ve broken my dick.” 

 

Jester reached back to grope him lazily. 

 

“I’ll kiss it better?” 

 

He swatted her hand away too, catching her wrist and moving it to drape over Molly, hugging them both close. 

 

“You are both impossible.” 

L

 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Love to everyone! It’ll be a while before another magic lube Thursday but I doooooo have one more idea at the moment! And because it is Valentines Day I have only just had a fic idea. Because that’s how I work. Nope! 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 0/10 HISSSSS paint is terrible! It gets on paws and in fur and is not for playing with!


End file.
